


Accidental Compliance

by spaixel



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Assassin Shiota Nagisa, Bullying, Crossdressing, Disguise, Eventual Romance, Gen, Gender Disguise, M/M, Misgendering, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Karasuma Tadaomi, Slow Burn, Undercover, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaixel/pseuds/spaixel
Summary: Shiota Nagisa had taken down many of the government's enemies and traitors before even entering junior high. Despite the mundane turn his life took when he was tasked with a lengthy mission at Kunugigaoka Junior High School, his last year proved to be taking a turn for the better. After all, being booted to E-class was a promise for an interesting year.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Class 3-E & Shiota Nagisa, Irina Jelavić & Shiota Nagisa, Karasuma Tadaomi & Shiota Nagisa, Korosensei & Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 20
Kudos: 218





	1. You Didn't Want to Stick Around

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know half of the 3-E student names, help.

Shiota Nagisa had already dawned the girl’s uniform for his first two years of junior high; as per his orders, he only spoke when prompted, softened his voice, and kept an eye out for any suspicious activity at Kunugigaoka Junior High School. Although a majority of his tasks didn’t typically involve him being undercover for such a long period of time, the government had noted some suspicious activity at the school. And so, having been trained in the arts of communication by Jelavić-sensei, Nagisa found it easy to fill the form of his role as a tiny, naive junior high girl. Jelavić-sensei had commented on how he had easily met all the appearance requirements; only a few tweaks were needed to completely pull off the act.

It was little things that stacked up as classes went on that caused Nagisa strife; the need to hold his bladder, having been given strict orders to never use public restrooms; his lacking grades, a clear indicator of his academic incompetence at an academically competitive school; his requirements to smile and take it as the higher-leveled students pushed him around and laughed at him, the idiotic D-class girl; the need to avoid teacher-parent conferences so as not to arouse suspicion; and the weird sensation he felt in his chest when Karma stopped hanging around him.

Despite all the troubles this school caused him, however, Nagisa wasn’t one to let his annoyances overtake him. No matter how irritated he grew, keeping up a convincing mask was easy; it was an art he had mastered from a young age, and perfected further in his years of training under the government’s watchful eye. Tilting his head slightly, allowing his lips to upturn just a barely noticeable bit, and lowering his eyelashes a smidgen fooled others into trusting his facade. Everyone fell for his softened appearance. It had been the same with Karma, asides from a few incidents where the other would freeze after a tap on the shoulder or jump when he turned and saw Nagisa within his immediate vicinity.

It was quite peculiar how Karma would jump at harmless gestures Nagisa would make. After all, he had seen Karma beat many students to a bloody pulp over the most mundane of things. Despite his love for violence, however, Karma had never struck out at him, aside from the occasional verbal lashing, and for a time Karma had even willingly gone out of his way to stick close to Nagisa’s side.

Making friends was not part of the mission, but it certainly was something that helped improve the efficiency of his assigned tasks. Even with the friendship now gone, the tricks he learned from the other still lingered in his head and continuously proved useful. He had already alerted his higher-ups to quite a few individuals that met the criteria for incarceration during his two years at this school. With all his successes piling up, there was no need to pay attention to what other students thought of him.

So, although he’d heard many of his peers whisper about him most likely being moved to E-class for the last year of junior high, he hadn’t paid attention to such nonsense; after all, despite his grades slotting in perfectly with the criteria to be booted out of the school and into the secluded building for the outcasts, the government needed him to investigate more within the school. Although President Gakuho held an exceptionally rare level of autonomy over the school, the government still had its influence, and that was enough to keep Nagisa in the main letter classes, an essential group to be within in order for Nagisa to complete his mission. After all, the classes conducted in the main building were all of them aside from the lowest, E-class; therefore, the majority of the suspects would be held where a majority of the students attended their classes: in the proudly-placed, well-kept main school building, whose towering status and monumental size posed such a difference to the E-class building that the two couldn’t even begin to be compared.

So, when he opened his front door and found Jelavić-sensei was seated on the couch in his government-monitored apartment, quick to inform him that he’d be moving to E-class, he was certainly shocked. He kept his expression schooled, however, listening to his new, main priority mission put in front of him. His first ever mission that instructed him to kill a teacher. Apparently, Jelavić-sensei had already tried her hand in assassinating the artificial beast but had failed, leaving the government no other option but to send in the most successful assassin they had their hands on.

* * *

Despite Nagisa already knowing Jelavić-sensei, the government saw it fit for him to be introduced to the class by Karasuma-sensei, another agent he had heard about from Jelavić-sensei’s grumblings and rants as she explained his mission. This agent was on the side of the government that abided by legalities just slightly more than the side Nagisa himself was instructed under. Apparently, he’d have to act as if he didn’t know Jelavić-sensei, and although he would be known as a boy to his new classmates, he’d continue to don the girl’s uniform in order to avoid a future scandal started by main-campus students.

As he walked alongside Karasuma-sensei, staring straight ahead and ignoring the other’s narrowed eyes tracking him warily, he could hear the ruckus behind the approaching 3-E door. Apparently, their teacher had vaguely mentioned a transfer student joining the class today, though he hadn’t given any additional details, judging by the rapid-fire questions and spluttering that could be heard, which volume increased tenfold when Karasuma-sensei pushed the classroom door open.

Their entrance remained unnoticed for a few seconds by the students amongst the chaos, but the tentacled creature caught sight of them and, with frantic gestures, quieted the class as he announced their arrival, unnecessarily gesturing towards the pair standing at the doorway as he practically shivered in the face of his own incompetence.

“I’ll take it from here.” Karasuma-sensei announced as soon as a hush, aside from a few mumbled whispers, took over the class. Nagisa heard a comment that sounded suspiciously close to “cute babe” as he followed Karasuma-sensei.

The yellow teacher moved aside so Karasuma-sensei could take the place at the teacher’s podium; Nagisa stood at the agent’s side.

“This is Shiota Nagisa,” Karasuma-sensei began, “He is a transfer student that will aid you in your mission to assassinate your homeroom teacher. He’s a ward of the government. Because of this, you must all refrain from revealing any information about him to the other Kunugigaoka students.”


	2. I Can Be Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Karasuma-sensei introduces Nagisa, Karma confronts the young assassin. The next day, the class heads down to one of the school's monthly assemblies. Nagisa meets some not-so-unexpected company.

The class seemed to have a mixed response to what Karasuma-sensei had revealed. There was a split in where the takeaway was; Nagisa could hear some people murmuring with quivering, wary voices as they wondered why such secrecy needed to be upheld regarding a student the same age as them, while others with lesser priorities seemed appalled than Nagisa was actually a male.

Ignoring their murmuring, Karasuma-sensei continued his tirade on the conditions surrounding Nagisa’s arrival into class 3-E. “Not revealing details about him includes the issue of his gender when in public; him wearing a girl’s uniform is part of his training under the government’s program, though additional details are confidential. The government has also issued the order for him not to wield any electronic devices. Keep in mind he’s also unable to speak outside of class 3-E’s grounds, so you all best watch your tongues anytime you walk off campus.”

As Karasuma-sensei rattled off details Nagisa already knew to the rest of E-class, Nagisa took to scanning the students that would be his peers for the rest of the year. His eyes quickly found red hair; despite his surprise, he refused to react. Karma’s amber eyes stared back at him. The shock Nagisa felt at seeing Karma here was obvious in Karma’s own expression. He had never expected to see this look on his previous friend, who had suddenly turned tail and left Nagisa alone in a world of normal junior high students. A place where he didn’t belong.

Suddenly, a hand gently pressed on the small of his back, but Nagisa forced his reaction to slow as he glanced up to Karasuma-sensei. After all, as an assassin, showing any hints of surprise would be a dead giveaway; whether currently enacting a mission or not, putting practice into an assassin’s values was always helpful towards ingraining necessary behaviors. Apparently, Karasuma-sensei had already finished informing the class about Nagisa’s predicament and was now pointing him to a free seat by a green-haired student.

Just as Nagisa began to pull away, he was halted by Karasuma-sensei crouching down slightly. The agent whispered in his ear, “Make sure to befriend your classmates, alright? I know you’re used to working solo, but in an operation against an inhuman being, teamwork can be your best bet.”

Nagisa ducked his head slightly, barely a nod of acknowledgement, but still one, before easily walking away towards his assigned seat. The green-haired girl, undoubtedly Kayano-san based on Jelavić-sensei’s ramblings, offered him a kind smile. He forced himself to send a small one back as he slipped into his chair. Just as she began to open her mouth, most likely to offer some meaningless greeting, she was interrupted by the artificial teacher.

“Welcome to the class, Shiota Nagisa! I’m sure you’ll fit in with all these budding assassins. But, first and foremost, you are students! So let’s get started with social studies.” As their teacher rambled on about historical events, Nagisa took the time to steal glances at his classmates. It was important to learn the behaviors and habits of those surrounding him–he couldn’t let anyone get the jump on him. Classmates or not, everyone posed a threat, especially in a room filled with people training to become assassins. He could see the signs in his own neighbor, Kayano-san, who, despite her cheery disposition, held a hatred in her eyes as she stared down Korosensei. The very teacher who she named, according to Jelavić-sensei.

One of the most important students to observe was the only one that was in close relation to Nagisa previously, a boy with an intelligent mind and violent motives: Akabane Karma. Nagisa stretched, giving himself an easy opportunity to chance a glance back, only to be met with Karma staring back at him. Nagisa quickly snapped his gaze back towards the chalkboard. Perhaps it would be more benefitting to overhear conversations rather than spy out what his classmates did. After all, being caught staring at them would only raise their suspicions about him.

Nagisa spent most of the class tuning out Korosensei and trying to pick up any relevant intel from his classmates, who surprisingly kept their not-so-secretive whispering to a minimum during the lecture. As time flew by and different lessons passed, he could feel eyes burning into the back of his head; he ignored them. Of course Karma would have questions now that he knew that Nagisa had been an assassin during all the time they’d known each other, even in their first year of junior high. Back then, Karma hadn’t even known he was a boy, with Nagisa wearing his hair out and forcing himself to talk in a higher-pitched voice. Karma had even often called him “Nagisa-chan” in a sing-song voice. He wondered if Karma would continue to refer to him as such; a joking move like that was right up Karma’s alley.

Eventually, the lunch bell rang. Most of the class immediately scattered to different eating spots, though a few lingered. Probably a small group was planning an assassination attempt, if Jelavić-sensei’s information about the previous failed attempts were correct. This one Nagisa most likely wouldn’t be able to witness, however, based on the footsteps approaching him from the back of the classroom. No doubt Karma, who would most likely either pull him into a janitor’s closet and question him or talk to him with vague phrases out in the woods. Maybe even some sort of combination. Either way, Nagisa wouldn’t run from such an encounter; it would be best just to get it over with. With that in mind, Nagisa slowly pushed himself to his feet, allowing Karma time to lazily stroll towards him. Nagisa turned slightly to meet Karma’s eyes, which narrowed as Karma pulled to a stop beside Nagisa’s desk.

“Nagisa _ -chan _ ,” Karma crooned with a smirk, but the unreadable glaze remained within his eyes. Nagisa offered one of his warmest smiles; after all, Kayano-san was watching them both, eyes steadily growing larger. Of course she had wanted to speak to Nagisa during their lunch break; Nagisa hadn’t missed her curious glances towards him throughout Korosensei’s lessons. They were quite easy to ignore in favor of paying attention to more beneficial things.

Karma cast a side glance at the girl, and her cheeks quickly flushed red. She fumbled for a second, spluttering, before giving up and swiftly snatching up her lunch, hurrying out of the classroom. Karma turned back towards Nagisa, though his smirk grew strained as he stared down at the boy’s unwavering smile.

“I wonder what they’re planning, hm?” Nagisa said sweetly, eyes cast over Karma’s shoulder towards the cluster of students around Korosensei’s desk. A timid girl with braids was offering the yellow creature a batch of cupcakes.

“I read that this recipe gets women all over you!” An orange-haired girl was saying. Her easy, carefree smile hid her intentions well. Not only her expressions, but also her actions provided a convincing cover as she swooped towards a long-haired blonde to take an explicit manga out of her companion’s hands.

“Hey!” The blonde cried out from the interruption. The other girl just raised an eyebrow in response.

“This isn’t the correct book!” The energetic girl laughed with a shrug, tossing the manga back towards her friend. The blonde caught it, rolling her eyes, though a smirk lit up her face.

“Yeah, no shit, it’s a manga I’m borrowing from Fuwa-san. Not the best plot line, but, hey, it passes the time. And from the looks of it, it’s right up the bobble head’s alley.” The long-haired girl snickered, and the trio turned their attention towards their pink-faced teacher, who was not-so-discreetly staring at the manga’s cover.

Glasses Girl sighed, placing the tray of cupcakes down on the teacher’s podium and fiddling with her bangs. “Korosensei, you see, Nakamura-san made you these cupcakes,” She began, attempting to get their assassination attempt back on track. “After yesterday . . . w–with you being so excited to try something I put my heart and soul into . . . Nakamura-san thought you might feel the same with something she made.” The blonde nodded along, a devilish smirk still plastered onto her face.

“Yeah, especially since the recipe’s a guaranteed chick magnet. Thought that might score some bonus points.” Nakamura-san sat on one of the front desks, carelessly leaning back towards the tipping point. “Maybe give it a taste, yeah? I haven’t baked in a while. Might be good to get back into practice. You’d certainly be the perfect taste tester.”

Nakamura-san glanced backwards just as the desk underneath her also began to tilt. Karma grabbed Nagisa’s wrist, forcing Nagisa to snap his eyes back towards the redhead.

“Let’s talk outside.” Karma said flatly, any previous hints of emotion in his voice gone. Nagisa just gave a small nod, though as Karma pulled him away with a tight grip, Nagisa spied Nakamura-san’s following eyes.

* * *

“So . . . what would you like to talk about?” Nagisa questioned, making sure to tilt his head and put on a pouting look of concern.

“Drop the act,” Karma huffed, “You know full well what I want to know. Now answer.”

A couple of seconds passed in silence, with Nagisa unmoving and the two staring each other in the eyes.

Nagisa sighed, straightening up his posture and letting his innocent, naive front fall. “You know, you could’ve just played along. I thought games like this were your thing,” Nagisa couldn’t help but mumble, dropping his eyes to the ground before he continued. “Anyways, as Karasuma-sensei said earlier, plenty of the things you want to know are confidential. But . . . there are a few things I can tell you.”

Nagisa let the silence stretch on for a few moments, listening to Karma’s bated breath with amusement and some other feeling twisting in his gut.

He took a deep inhale and exhale before continuing. “Well, for one, befriending you or anyone at all wasn’t part of any of my orders in all my years here,” Nagisa confirmed, “and although I learned some things from you, never did I intend to directly use you for the benefit of my mission.”

Karma continued to stare him down expectantly, and Nagisa couldn’t help but feel confused. What else could Karma want to know? Karma was intelligent and clever, and could most likely figure out any additional questions he had just based on what Karasuma-sensei and Nagisa had already revealed. The ones he wouldn’t be able to figure out wouldn’t be the sort to haunt him. So why was Karma staring at him like that?

“What?” Nagisa asked; he could just barely hold off on sounding defensive. Karma just continued to stare at him, though the expectancy faded from his eyes and turned into something else Nagisa wasn’t able to read. That was one of the few things that confused Nagisa about Karma–the way he would cast that look towards him sometimes. Although Nagisa was able to read many concealed emotions off the redhead, this repeated look was one that he hadn’t ever been able to understand. It was a look Nagisa had only ever seen Karma cast at him, even before he knew Nagisa was a trained assassin. He wasn’t sure how to feel about it.

The look quickly disappeared, however, as Karma’s eyes squinted due to the sheer volume of the wide grin that spread along his face. He reached out to ruffle Nagisa’s hair. “I see you still haven’t grown any taller during my suspension, Nagisa _ -chan _ !”

“Oh, stop it! At least my height lets my disguise look more believable,” Nagisa huffed, shoving Karma’s hand away. Seems like Karma is back to normal. Whatever question Karma had, it couldn’t have been too important if the other dropped it so easily.

“That’s until you’re sent undercover in high school and everyone believes you’re in elementary ‘cause you’re smaller than even the tiniest girl!” Karma laughed as he walked away, and Nagisa reluctantly hurried to catch up. After all, he had left his lunch back in the classroom in Karma’s rush to speak with him.

* * *

“Today’s the assembly. Do you wanna walk down the mountain together?” Kayano-san smiled, leaning in closer towards Nagisa. Since she hadn’t been able to catch a conversation with him on Nagisa’s first day in the class, she decided to try her shot on the second. Unfortunately, Karma swept in to interrupt her plans.

“Sorry, but Nagisa-chan and I are taking a shortcut.” The redhead flashed a wolfish grin. Kayano-san’s smile faltered, and she immediately backed up.

“Ah, sorry! Maybe another time then, Nagisa-kun!” She called, hurrying out of the classroom.

“So flighty,” Karma snickered. Nagisa just rolled his eyes as he rose to his feet.

“Do you really have to mess with her? We’re not even walking down together.” Nagisa huffed, already walking towards the door to start the trip down the mountain. Karma raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? Do you actually have a secret passage you’re sneaking off to?” Karma questioned, following Nagisa’s heels. The blue-haired boy cast a quick glance back.

“So what if I am?” Nagisa questioned, and in the blink of an eye, he was gone from Karma’s sight.

By the time 3-E reached the bottom of the mountain, with some students winding up much more unkempt than others, particularly Okajima-kun, they were greeted with the sight of Nagisa standing and watching them with a sweet smile, pigtails out and hair flowing freely down his shoulders and back.

“Remember what I told you about Shiota-san yesterday, everyone. He has orders not to speak off the mountain.” Karasuma-sensei reminded the class, walking up towards Nagisa, suit immaculate and completely unbothered compared to the mess the majority of the E-class students had become.

A few of the students grunted and groaned out affirmations as they recovered their breath, huffing and puffing. Everyone immediately jumped back to attention when they heard a fast-approaching commotion, however, accompanied by a familiar screaming voice calling for the class to wait up.

Jelavić-sensei appeared, sweating and legs quivering slightly, most likely due to her run through the forest and down the mountains in heels. She began grumbling and complaining about being left behind but stopped when her eyes landed on Nagisa.

“And you, you little twerp! I know you found an easy way down here. And you didn’t bother to bring me along! Is that any way to treat the lady who helped  _ train _ you!? Don’t look at me like that! You smug–” Jelavić-sensei continued to shout, but was muffled by Karasuma-sensei’s hand over her mouth, muffling her words. Nagisa continued to stare at her with the softened facade he reserved for when in public.

“Is that any way to speak to one of your students? I thought you’d already learned your lesson about respecting them. And you should already know the importance of keeping the cover of an agent, especially one under the government’s watchful eye.” Karasuma-sensei sighed, pulling his hand away from Jelavić-sensei’s mouth to stop her fussing and erratic movements. A few of the girls were giggling, though the orange-haired girl Nagisa had seen helping with an assassination attempt the previous day seemed to be pouting, or possibly fuming, though it was difficult to tell with her soft, warm features.

“Anyways, we’re making good time, class. Let’s head down to the main campus,” Karasuma-sensei continued, ignoring Jelavić-sensei’s complaints and leading class 3-E towards the school building.

“Korosensei must be feeling lonely back up in the classroom; he’s always barging in on gossip.” Kayano-san lamented as she sped up to walk alongside Nagisa. He gave a small nod, pushing his hair behind his ear as he watched students passing 3-E on their way to the assembly. He noticed Karma hadn’t made an appearance since they’d last talked up in the classroom; of course he was ditching the assembly. Unsurprising, since Karma tended to do whatever he wanted and always got away scotch-free, except for the time he got suspended.

Kayano-san continued on with her meaningless, one-sided conversation as their class lined up for the assembly, the other letter classes still milling about in a disorderly fashion. As the start of the assembly grew near, however, all the other classes also began to converge into orderly lines. By this time, Kayano-san had fallen quiet and had stopped attempting to hold Nagisa’s attention in a conversation he couldn’t verbally take a part in.

“Hey, Nagisa!” A nearby voice dragged out, and Nagisa turned to glance up past his bangs at his former classmate in the next line over. The boy’s fat, lumpy nose and glasses marked him to be unforgettable, adding onto the fact that he and the other freckled boy standing beside him had both been Nagisa’s main bullies during second year.

“Wow, look at you guys!” The D-class student continued, taking in the majority of E-class’s ruffled appearances. “I’m surprised you made it. Must of been a heck of a trek rolling down that mountain.” He sneered, and the other D-class students laughed; Nagisa refused to react, turning his face away and ignoring the follow-up comments. He saw his nearby classmates that overheard lower their heads even more in shame, some clenching their fists and others having their expressions fall or clench in anger.

As E-class wallowed in their feeling of inferiority, the assembly speaker began his announcements. As he talked up the achievements of the school and students, it was clear his put downs of E-class were intentional. In the end of the day, the End Class would always be the butt of every joke in Kunugigaoka Junior High.

Though, Nagisa noted, some of the other students appeared to grow jealous at the appearance of the E-class teachers. Some girls fawned over Karasuma-sensei, perhaps due to his mysterious nature and cutting eyes; based on what Jelavić-sensei told him, many young ladies liked that sort of thing in a man.

“Hey! Check it, K-sensei!” Nakamura-san called out to their teacher, immediately drawing the attention of Karasuma-sensei, who panicked upon seeing the blonde and her orange-haired companion openly displaying their bejeweled knife sheaths.

“We decorated the thing we keep our knives in!” The short-haired girl announced, oblivious to Karasuma-sensei’s nerves increasing at their lack of discretion.

“So stylish.” Nakamura-san tacked on, seemingly unaware of the state their teacher was in. Nagisa was certain the blonde wasn’t an airhead based on her grades, but perhaps in a social setting some of her smarts flew out the window, particularly in the art of discretion necessary for assassination.

“They’re totes adorable, yes,” Karasuma-sensei began as he quickly approached the pair and shoved their knife sheaths out of view of the rest of the students. Nagisa was surprised to hear such informal language coming from the strict agent, but perhaps the man was adapting to the students and beginning to form a more informal, familial bond with them. It seemed the sort of thing the man had encouraged Nagisa to also form between his classmates earlier when Karasuma-sensei had suggested for Nagisa to cooperate with the E-class students.

Nagisa decided to tune out his teacher’s lecture towards the duo and pay attention once more to the rest of the students. The female students’ jealousy seemed to have increased from Karasuma-sensei’s close proximity to the dense pair of girls, but the tide turned when Jelavić-sensei appeared, causing a majority of the student body to fall into a blushing mess for the stylish woman.

Though their wandering eyes were forced to be pulled away from the sight of the two E-class teachers when the announcer continued on speaking, beginning to discuss the basics on the handouts all the students were given. Asides from E-class, however, as one of the class representatives, Isogai-kun, pointed out. Of course, the speaker turned the purposeful “mistake” into another way to belittle E-class.

Amidst the beginning of the school’s laughter, however, handouts seemed to appear out of thin air, accompanied by a sudden flash of wind that disappeared as quickly as it came. Each E-class student easily got a hold of the handouts slowly floating down into their hands. Nagisa saw some of his classmates give small, self-satisfied smiles, many even standing straighter, a proud shine in their eyes. This was obviously the work of Korosensei; another odd E-class teacher that seemed to, oddly enough, genuinely care for the well-being of his students.

Nagisa, however, kept his timid, trodden-down persona up. It was the part the government wanted him to play, so even when faced with his classmates’ joy and sparkling happiness, he would keep to the path he’d been assigned. After all, it was one he had been condemned to for as long as he could remember. And it was one that would last his whole life.

So, as the speaker grew troubled over his prank being ruined before quickly catching himself, and the assembly continued on with an increase in 3-E’s mood and the disgruntlement of the rest of the students, Nagisa refused to feel any emotion. He would be trapped in chains all his life, and none of his teachers, no matter how caring, could free him from that. After all, these chains were not only invisible, but also a familiar, comforting presence. Ridding them would be a waste.

* * *

As the assembly let out, students swarmed off the main campus in the time they had left before lunch break ended. Class 3-E, however, were overall sticking close together as they prepared to set off to begin their long trek back up the mountain. From the corner of his eye, Karasuma caught sight of a certain blue-haired boy wandering off from his crowd of classmates.

Apparently, the young assassin was aiming to buy a strawberry milk carton from a vending machine. After the boy had retrieved the item from the machine’s slot, however, he was met with the face of two different-class students once he had returned to full height.

Karasuma’s eyes narrowed as he watched how the two students slowly crept closer to his student, who was cowering and staring down at the ground. It was clear he was being bullied by the other two. Even knowing that the boy was putting on a front, however, it was Karasuma’s duty as a teacher to step in when his students were faced with trouble. So, planning to do just that, Karasuma began to step forward–only to be stopped by a tentacle resting on his shoulder.

“Easy does it,” The octopus began, and Karasuma just stared at him warily as the horribly-disguised creature continued, “Don’t you want to see how our new assassin would respond in this situation?”

There could be a variety of ways this scene could play out–one way was the boy just letting the bullying happen. The scene might wind up different, however, with the assassin intimidating the other students with just a look, or possibly even shoving past them to rush back towards class. After all, someone given a persona of a meek schoolgirl would most likely choose flight in a fight-or-flight situation such as this. It wouldn’t be a break of character for Nagisa to briefly act out in some way without bloodshed to escape from the grasps of the two students.

But, then again, Karasuma had never seen Shiota Nagisa out on the field. Although he had heard mentions of the young boy being one of the greatest assassins of the century, that reputation might have built from quick slice-and-shoot jobs, and not long-term undercover work. After all, Karasuma himself had been recently employed at this school, and that was in E-class, where he didn’t see any of the blue-haired assassin until the boy was transferred to 3-E. For all Karasuma knew, the short student could’ve had many slip-ups during his first two years of junior high. If the boy messed up now, particularly by starting something violent, it would be Karasuma’s duty to train the other out of those faults before the government did it themselves in a much more harsh fashion.

So, for the sake of his student, Karasuma stayed still and watched what Shiota Nagisa would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not good with Japanese honorifics, so if there's any mistakes, please tell me! This includes any grammatical errors or tips in general. I'm completely open to constructive criticism also!
> 
> Just a heads up since I forgot to address this in the previous chapter, but currently I'm not planning on this fic including Itona or Ritsu, so those future arcs will be altered along with some other plot points. Other than that, however, many little events like the class field trip to Kyoto will still occur, though of course those things will still have changes within them since this is an AU! 
> 
> Also, now that I've brought up Kyoto, if you guys have any good sources of information about the location, please send it my way! When I get closer to that arc, I will do my own research also, but it would be a major help to have others find additional information on the city that I most likely wouldn't have found during my own limited time researching.
> 
> Just a quick note about a specific change from canon and why I did it: Nagisa's classmates and teachers will refer to him as Shiota -san/-kun (asides from Karma) since he does not ask them to call him by his given name in this story. Feel free to comment any questions about anything that's happened so far!


End file.
